


A Tale of Love

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Então, Cristiano Ronaldo, aquele que tanto lhe amou, não poderia ser por ele mais amado.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camile Cotta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Camile+Cotta).



> Disclaimer: Eles não me pertencem, é claro. Esta história saiu da minha imaginação. Não ganho nada com ela a não ser comentários que me deixam realmente encantada.
> 
> Nota: É um conto de fadas, mas não tem fadas, é uma história de amor, com muito amor e um empréstimo básico nos contos que então em nossas mentes há eras.
> 
> Dedicatória: À Camile, que me obrigou a escrever pedindo uma tal fic que não sai nunca. Então essa fic é totalmente para ela.

**A Tale of Love**

Era uma vez um Reino onde todos viviam felizes. Onde a realeza amava seu povo e por ele era muito amada.

Ali não havia desigualdades, a terra era fértil e a plantação abundante. Os minérios eram fartos e jóias brilhantes podiam ser vistas enfeitando quem assim desejasse.

Recebiam muitos viajantes, todos interessados em saber o segredo da prosperidade daquele local e dali sempre saiam maravilhados e cobertos de presentes que resplandeciam a luz da Lua ou do Sol.

Aquele era um dia ainda mais feliz do que todos os outros dias felizes em muitos anos e as portas do Palácio se abriam mais uma vez para receber todo o povo para uma Grande Festa. O príncipe Kaká se casaria com o Príncipe Shevchenko que viera de longe e ganhara seu coração.

Vinham também pessoas de todas as partes, ex-visitantes e novos visitantes, convidados para apreciar e dividir aquele grande momento de felicidade. Dentre eles estavam as Rainhas Carolina e Kristen, que reinavam num lugar distante e muito diferente. 

Muito embora sentisse um arrepio frio quando tocara as mãos das Rainhas para receber suas benções, Kaká não lhe atribuiu maior importância, pois estava mais do que feliz.

Passaram-se apenas alguns dias após seu aniversário de casamento, mas ainda que muito feliz ao lado de Sheva e apesar de aquela ter sido mais uma estação de fartura, o príncipe sentia uma tristeza que não conseguia explicar, conservando um aspecto doentio, já não sendo mais possível um único sorriso se desenhar em seu lindo rosto.

Logo o ambiente já não era mais o mesmo. A plantação morria no chão, crianças também não chegavam a nascer, a chuva não vinha e o gado perecia no campo. Os minérios eram vendidos e trocados por alimentos e a pacificidade do Reino acabava em gritos de desespero. A Família Real tentava acalmar a população, que não podia estar calma com pessoas que caiam mortas a todo instante.

Os Sacerdotes concluíram que tudo era consequência de uma maldição, que refletia no Príncipe Kaká, fazendo-o sofrer em seu corpo toda a miséria de seu povo, e que em alguns dias todo o Reino cairia seco e morto como folhas de uma árvore no outono. Desesperado, o Príncipe Sheva rogou aos Sacerdotes que salvassem seu amado e o carregou semimorto à Torre da Vida, selando-o no caixão de vidro, sobre o qual respirou uma última vez instantes depois.

ooOoo

Não se sabia ao certo quantos anos se passaram até que alguém ousasse quebrar a fronteira do Reino Maldito. Todos os viajantes evitavam aquela rota, por medo da desconhecida praga que assolara e dizimara aquele que um dia fora um próspero Reino.

Cristiano Ronaldo era um destemido cavaleiro que adorava se aventurar pelo desconhecido. Havia anos viajara com sua comitiva de companheiros leais, e talvez, tão destemidos quanto ele, até que finalmente chegaram àquele local amaldiçoado.

Em sua experiência, contou séculos de abandono ao Reino estéril, onde a poeira do tempo se acumulara nos destroços do que parecia ter sido uma bela cidade e após concluir que nada ali restara, um local especial lhe chamou atenção.

Uma torre talhada no tronco de uma gigantesca árvore se encontrava intocada pelo tempo, limpa e viva. Pensou que talvez fosse uma miragem, mas a medida que se aproximava seu coração parecia lhe invocar com um desconhecido ardor.

Ainda olhou para seus companheiros para ter certeza de que a visão era compartilhada e esses invocavam proteção contra aquela “miragem” que lhes atingia.

Apenas restos mortais, que se tornaram pó ao serem tocados, maculavam aquela visão de um corpo perfeito trancado no caixão e, ainda que advertido, Cristiano não declinou de sua vontade e o abriu para ter contato com aquela pálida e fria pele.

Tamanho foi seu fascínio que seus lábios tocaram os lábios daquele ser encantado contra o tempo e todos rezaram estupefatos quando os olhos dele se abriram e seu corpo se ergueu.

Pela primeira vez em tantos anos, se ouvira a verdadeira história sobre aquele local.

Maravilhado pelo príncipe e compadecido com seu desalento, o jovem e bravo cavaleiro se ofereceu para amá-lo tanto quanto todos já o havia amado e ainda que muito triste pela morte de os que um dia quis bem, o Príncipe Kaká aceitou o amor do cavaleiro Cristiano Ronaldo, que finalmente sossegou.

Até que as Rainhas descobriram que o príncipe acordara.

Apesar de terem passado todo aquele tempo tentando finalmente matar o príncipe, nunca conseguiram se aproximar da Torre e viam naquele momento a oportunidade de liquidar para sempre aquela felicidade incômoda.

Foram ao Reino em que Cristiano vivia com o príncipe Kaká e exigiram sua volta, e consequente morte, para sua Terra Natal, para compensar a continuidade da vida em seu novo lar. Desolado, o príncipe aceitou seu retorno, a contragosto de seu novo marido que desejava enfrentar aquelas mulheres terríveis. Mas Kaká, que tanta morte já vira, seguiu sozinho para encontrar seu destino.

Inconsolável, o jovem cavaleiro já havia consumido toda bebida alcoólica de duas tavernas quando uma mulher lhe surgiu. A jovem Irina, invejosa de toda a alegria e cansada dos malfeitos de suas mães, ofereceu a Cristiano o que antes fora uma súplica do príncipe Sheva, a vida de seu amado Kaká.

Cristiano aceitou de bom coração, e embora seus companheiros se entristecessem, aceitavam e entendiam como bons amigos que eram, que aquela era sua escolha e mesmo sabendo que Kaká nunca se lembraria dele ou de seu amor, morreu por ele, quebrando a maldição que arruinara o Reino de seu amado príncipe.

ooOoo

Tudo estava bem como sempre naquele Reino. A abundância de cores dominava a feira e as ruas, os sorrisos enfeitavam os rostos e fina chuva era recebida com festa toda vez que tocava o chão.

Naquela primavera o príncipe Kaká dera a luz a um lindo bebê e lhe nomeara como o cavaleiro-herói com que um dia sonhara.

Então, Cristiano Ronaldo, aquele que tanto lhe amou, não poderia ser por ele mais amado.

**FIM**


End file.
